gilmoregirlsfandomcom-20200223-history
Ballrooms and Biscotti
Ballrooms and Biscotti is the premiere of Season 4 on WB drama Gilmore Girls. Synopsis Lorelai (Lauren Graham) and Rory (Alexis Bledel) return from their summer backpacking adventure in Europe to get Rory ready for Yale and catch up with the world of Stars Hollow. Sookie (Melissa McCarthy) is well along in her pregnancy and confides the sex of the baby to Lorelai, while Luke (Scott Patterson) has returned from the cruise with his girlfriend with surprising news. Richard (Edward Herrmann) and Emily (Kelly Bishop) are eager to resume the family's Friday night dinners, but when Lorelai fails to show, the sparks are soon flying again. Plot Lorelai and Rory return from their whirlwind tour of Europe. Taylor doesn't take it well when Rory declines the privilege of being the Stars Hollow Ice Cream Queen. Lorelai and Rory get caught up in a flurry of activity after Rory realizes that she wrote down the wrong date for freshman orientation, and she only has two days to get ready for Yale, instead of the week she was planning on. Emily is upset when Lorelai misses Friday night dinner and retaliates by turning it into a four hour extravaganza, complete with ballroom dancing videos before the souffle course. Lorelai is shocked when Luke finally tells her what happened on his cruise with Nicole. Trivia * Rory goes on #TeamJackson with the 'I do not want to know the sex of my baby' button. * Lorelai advises Kirk not to skydive into the town square. * Luke and Nicole got married, while on their cruise. Music :when you tell me that you love me | DIANA ROSS :the girl from ipanema | STAN GETZ & JOÃO GILBERTO :that's a-plenty | HISAO SUDOU & NEW DOWNBEATS ORCHESTRA :tell her what she wants to know | SAM PHILLIPS Photos 401rorylorelai.jpeg 401.jpg 401rojackson.jpeg 401kirkrory.jpeg 401remily.jpeg 401tv.jpeg Show references MUSIC *U2, Bono, Jim Morrison FILM *The Wizard of Oz *Midnight Express *Brokedown Palace *Mary Poppins *The Godfather trilogy *Alice in Wonderland *The Mambo Kings POP CULTURE :Babette – I thought you'd been kidnapped by some crazy Sandinistas or something. :Rory – Everything you buy here has a Hello Kitty stamp on the bottom. :Sookie – Oh, was it warm? I read it was warm. :Jackson – Ricky Ricardo didn't know. Dick Van Dyke didn't know. :Rory – Hear about that whole Sputnik thing? :Jackson – Oh, Eisenhower is on top of it. :Luke – Que sera. :Taylor – Or have one of those high class naked parties with that Bush girl. :Rory – I don't wanna change. I don't wanna be the anti-town girl. I'm not Daria. :Lorelai – I'm so wiped. I shouldn't have taken that third Excedrin PM last night. :Rory – Third? Why'd you take three? :Lorelai – Oh, well, uh, originally I took two, then somewhere around four in the morning, I woke up and had a major Marilyn moment. And now I'm ready to sleep with the Kennedys. :Rory – I heard Kerry is still available. :Lorelai – You better walk really fast, like "Warp speed, Mr. Sulu" kind of fast. :Rory – They had a set of Alice in Wonderland, that Mom wanted to get, but they were way too expensive so we just got the Queen of Hearts. :Rory – This is Iran in '79 and you are Jimmy Carter. :Emily – That's Corky and Shirley Ballas. I love them. They are so talented. :Lorelai – Mom, she's been here for hours. Patty Hearst had a shorter incarceration. Category:Episodes Category:Season 4